


will you be my (fake) date?

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Sanvers - Freeform, fake dating au, there's flirting and cheek kisses and bed sharing and all the usual tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: To get her mother off her back about the fact that she's single, Alex takes Maggie as her fake date to Kara's wedding, which would be fine, if Alex wasn't in love with her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 25
Kudos: 281
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2020 Event





	will you be my (fake) date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Debby! I hope you have a great Christmas, this is for you. I miss sanvers so much, I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> (Special thanks to itistakingover for reading this over and helping when I got stuck).

Alex sighs as soon as she hangs up the phone, she’s not surprised by her mother’s parting remarks, but she’s still annoyed at having to hear them again. The rest of the conversation had gone fine, the usual wedding talk and final plans for Kara’s wedding next weekend, but of course the conversation had turned at the end, towards her and her love life.

(Her love life that’s nonexistent right now, because she’s been pathetically in love with her best friend for the past two years).

“Is everything okay?” Maggie asks, twisting her head over the back of the couch to look at Alex.

“Yeah, just my mother being my mother,” Alex says, making her way back to the spot beside Maggie, the spot where her mom’s phone call had pulled her from, cuddled close to Maggie as they watched a movie.

“What did she do this time?” Maggie asks, though Alex has complained enough, she’s sure Maggie already knows the answer to that question.

“She asked me if I was sure I didn’t want to bring a date to the wedding, and said she’ll leave a seat free next to mine at dinner, if I change my mind.” Alex knows her mother just wants her to be happy, just like Kara is, but Alex would be happier if her mother stopped bringing up the fact that she’s single like there’s something wrong with it.

“I’m sorry.” Maggie places a consoling hand on her thigh, which is entirely distracting for a moment until Maggie stands. “I know we weren’t going to drink tonight but I think a conversation with your mother warrants at least one beer.”

Alex smiles as she watches Maggie cross the room, smiles even more when Maggie returns a moment later, two beers in hand.

“Thank you,” Alex says, accepting the offering as Maggie retakes her seat. “Do you know how embarrassing that’s going to be though?” Alex says, thinking back over her mother’s words. “I’m going to be sitting there, an empty seat beside me, it’s going to look like I got stood up, which is even worse than going single.”

“Could you ask Kara to talk to your mom, see if that helps?” Maggie suggests.

Alex had tried that already, and it only ended in Kara teasing her about Maggie, and saying she should just invite Maggie to the wedding as her date, that would both stop their mother’s comments, and also get her a date with the woman she’s in love with. So, she’s not sure how much help Kara would be if she tried again. She shakes her head. “Kara just wants me to be happy too,” Alex says, going for semi honesty.

“Well then, it looks like we have no other choice.”

“What?”

“I’ll be your date for the wedding.”

Alex chokes on her drink, having chosen the exact wrong moment to take a sip. “What?” she asks, voice strained as she tries to catch her breath.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asks, rubbing a soothing hand over Alex’s back as her breathing slowly returns to normal. Her heart rate is anything but normal though, beating wildly in her chest at both the thought of dating Maggie and at the soft touch at her back.

“I’m fine,” Alex says, cheeks red. “The beer just went down the wrong way. Ummm…so, you were saying, about the wedding?”

“I’ll be your date,” Maggie nods. “That’ll get your mother off your back, plus I’m going anyway, so it’s no big deal. We’ll pretend we’re together for the day, that way there’ll be no comments about your tragic dating life and you can have a good day.”

“There’s nothing tragic about my dating life,” Alex mumbles, focusing on the one thing she can at the moment. The rest is too much, even if Maggie is just suggesting a fake date, not a real one.

Maggie holds up her hands in surrender. “Those are your mom’s words, not mine. So, what do you say? Unless you were planning to pull at the wedding?” Maggie winks.” Maid of Honour always has an advantage at a wedding. And I’ve seen your dress, you could have your pick of anyone there with how gorgeous you look.”

Alex’s cheeks are on fire, from the compliment and from the thought of something happening with someone at the wedding. That second part is obviously not going to happen, because she hasn’t dated anyone since she came out, hasn’t even considered the idea because she’s been in love with Maggie the whole time.

“The only thing I was planning to do at the wedding is be happy for my sister and drink too much, it would be nice to do them without worrying about any comments from my mom.” She loves her mom, she really does, but she’s been really pushing this single thing lately, and it’s really starting to wear her out. Maybe she should tell her about her feelings for Maggie, that might stop the comments for a while, at least until she starts pushing her towards Maggie.

Maggie grins. “Is that a yes?”

Alex smiles, forgetting everything for a moment but Maggie. She can’t say no to that face, and she doesn’t want to.

“That’s a yes.”

* * *

They haven’t talked about it, not since last week when Maggie had offered to be her date for the wedding, and now they’re driving to Midvale and running out of time.

She’d called her mom back that next day, told her she had a date, told her that she was bringing Maggie, and that it wasn’t just for the day, but that Maggie is her girlfriend. Her mother had been ecstatic, and just for a moment, Alex had been happy too, until she remembered that it was fake.

But that doesn’t matter, because the wedding is still going to go the exact same way it would’ve, whether Maggie was just there as another guest or as her date. Alex will get to stand their next to her sister and Lena as they get married and she’ll no doubt cry. Then there’ll be music and dancing and food and Alex will get to spend time with her sister as well as her best friend/date for the evening.

“Do we need to talk about anything?” Maggie asks.

Alex keeps her eyes on the road ahead of them but she can feel Maggie watching her.

“About what?”

“About the fact that your mom thinks we’re dating, that everyone at the wedding is going to think we’re dating?”

“Oh yeah,” Alex starts. 

Not even Kara knows.

She’d received a phone call from her sister not long after she’d spoken to her mom, where Kara had been incredibly excited to hear that Maggie is her date to the wedding. Alex had almost told her the truth then, because she didn’t want to give her sister false hope, or herself, about her relationship with Maggie. They’re friends and that’s all they’ll ever be. But she didn’t, because Kara was so excited and this is her big day and she can tell her the truth afterwards. 

Plus, Kara is a terrible liar.

“Umm…”Alex continues. “Do we need to make some rules or something? I’m not really sure how this works.”

Maggie shrugs. “Neither am I, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable so I think we should have some ground rules, or a safe word or something so we know how the other is feeling. We want your mom to believe us.”

Alex nods, even though she’s way out of her depth. But they need to figure it out soon because they’re nearly there. “Of course, that’s a good idea.”

“Are you comfortable with hugging?”

“Yes.” They do that anyway.

“Holding hands?”

“Yes.” They’ve done that once, Alex still thinks about how nicely Maggie’s hand had fit in hers, how right it had felt.

There’s a pause and Alex glances over to Maggie. Her cheeks definitely look pink but Alex isn’t entirely sure as she has to look back at the road.

“What about kissing?” Maggie finally asks, and now the pause makes sense.

Alex knows what she wants, she’d quite happily pull the car over right now and kiss Maggie until she forgets everything besides the mouth pressed against hers. But she knows that’s not what Maggie means.

“Sorry,” Maggie laughs before Alex can reply. “This feels so awkward, it shouldn’t, you’re my best friend.”

Maggie is right, they are best friends, and best friends can kiss, and it doesn’t have to mean anything. 

(Alex knows that if they ever did kiss, it would mean everything).

“Cheek kisses are okay but we should draw the line there, I don’t want you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

“I…okay, yes, only kisses on the cheek,” Maggie agrees.

They drive in silence for a while, Alex starting to think this is a bad idea. She’d only thought about how this would help her with mom, she hadn’t really thought about how hard it’s going to be pretending to date Maggie when all she wants is for it to be real.

The thought of kissing Maggie is now in her mind and that’s not helping at all.

“Relax,” Maggie says. Alex glances to the side again and Maggie nods at her hands, her knuckles going white on the steering wheel with how tight she’s currently gripping it.

“Oh.” Alex lets out a breath, loosens her hold and forces herself to relax. It’ll be fine, it’s just one weekend.

“We don’t have to do this, you know?”

“I know,” Alex shoots her a smile. “But like I’m going to say no to an excuse to spend time with you, and to getting my mom to leave me alone for the weekend.”

Maggie smiles, dimples on full display as Alex parks the car. It’s cute. “We have to promise to be honest with each other okay, if anything makes us uncomfortable?”

Alex nods. “Okay.”

“Our safe word should be bonsai.”

Alex laughs, despite other images that pop into her mind at the suggestion of a ‘safe word’, images that are not strictly platonic. “Bonsai? How is that going to come up in conversation.”

“Exactly, it’ll be something that won’t come up so if it’s said, we’ll know what it means.”

Alex rolls her eyes. She’ll never admit it out loud, but she thinks it’s cute that Maggie likes bonsai trees so much. “Bonsai it is, then.”

“I have one more rule,” Maggie says.

Alex sees the front door open and her mom step out, they’re running out of time. “What?”

“You’re not allowed to fall in love with me,” Maggie grins, teasing.

Alex rolls her eyes. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”

It’s not going to be a problem because she’s already so in love with Maggie it hurts sometimes.

“I don’t know, Danvers, I’m pretty irresistible,” Maggie winks, and just like that, everything falls into place, everything feels normal despite what they’re about to do. This is her best friend, and they can do anything together.

Alex laughs. “Sure, you are.”

* * *

There’s only one bed, Alex hadn’t even considered that. Her mom had been so excited when they arrived, which will mostly be because of the wedding but Alex knows part of it is because she’s finally seeing someone. She feels a little guilty, that it’s all a lie, but not guilty enough to tell her the truth.

Eliza had ushered them inside and sent them upstairs to the guest room, they’re a day early, the wedding is tomorrow, so they can help set up. Alex had thought that she’d be in her old room with Maggie, two separate beds, but her mom had told her about the change in plan, since they’re dating, they can have the guest room, her room offered to Lois for the night since Clark is flying over tomorrow now instead.

Alex can’t argue with that, not without giving a reason, she’s almost tempted to join the rest of the guests at the nearby hotel, where Kara and Lena are also staying for the night, but she knows her mom won’t allow it.

“Sorry, I hadn’t really considered this,” Alex says, eyeing the bed. She should’ve, knowing her mother, but it wasn’t something that had crossed her mind, she’d only thought about being with Maggie at the wedding itself. “Is this okay?”

“It’s not the first time we’ve shared a bed,” Maggie points out, though the other times were because of work or because they’d just fallen asleep, there was no preplanning or any real reason why they had to. “And it’s not a problem at all, as long as you don’t snore like last time.”

“Hey! I don’t snore!”

Maggie grins, holding up her hands. “I’m only saying what I heard.”

“If you really have a problem with it, you can sleep on the floor.”

“You snore loud enough that I’d need to be in another room not to hear it,” Maggie teases.

Instead of answering this time, Alex just throws a pillow at Maggie. She ducks out of the room before Maggie can retaliate.

Maggie and Alex had been the last to arrive so it’s busy when Alex makes her way into the backyard where everything is being set up.

Alex is barely outside when she’s nearly tackled by a hug from Kara. Clearly her sister is excited, she’s so happy for her. “I’m so glad you’re here! Where’s Maggie?”

“She’s-“ Alex glances behind her, just as Maggie appears.

“You’re going to pay for that, Danvers,” Maggie says, bumping Alex’s side before she steps into the hug Kara offers her next.

“Pay for what?” Kara asks, eyeing the two of them.

“Your sister just violently attacked me.”

“Alex!” Kara admonishes, without even letting her say her side of it. “Don’t be mean to your girlfriend.” Kara winks.

 _Girlfriend._ The word makes Alex’s heart ache with how much she wishes that were true.

“Tell her not to be mean to me,” Alex grumbles.

Kara ignores the comment. “Come on,” Kara says, linking her arm through Alex’s. “As my Maid of Honour, I need your opinion on the table toppers.”

“What the hell is a table topper?” Alex hears Maggie ask as she gets dragged away.

“How’s it going with you and Maggie?” Kara asks, once they’re out of earshot. Alex thinks the table toppers comment may have been a rouse to get her away from Maggie until Kara hands her some ribbons to tie.

“Good,” Alex says, not having to fake the smile as she glances back over to Maggie, where it looks like Winn has roped her into setting up chairs.

“Look at you, all happy and in love,” Kara grins, nudging her side, bringing her attention away from Maggie. She doesn’t dispute it, Kara knows she’s in love, it’s just Maggie that doesn’t.

“What about you?” Alex asks, redirecting the conversation away from you. “Are you excited about tomorrow?”

It works, as Kara instantly starts gushing about Lena and how she can’t wait to be able to officially call her her wife.

* * *

There’s a lot to do, despite the small number of guests attending this wedding, there are a lot of decorations to put up, lots of food to organise, not to mention she still needs to finish her Maid of Honour speech, so by the end of the day she’s already exhausted.

Alex makes her way up to bed later than everyone else, having stayed up to put the finishing touches on her speech. She slowly pushes the door open, smiling when she sees her best friend is already fast asleep. She looks cute, hair spread across the pillow, face relaxed, her sleep shirt pulled down over her shoulder, revealing tan skin that Alex very much wants to press her lips to.

She takes a deep breath, pulls her eyes away, knows it’s creepy to stare like this. She really needs to get over this stupid crush.

Or maybe she _could_ get over it if it was just a crush. But it’s not, she’s head over heels for Maggie and those feelings are showing no signs of going away anytime soon. In fact, if anything, they’re only getting stronger with every passing moment they spend together.

Alex grabs her own pyjama’s and ducks into the bathroom to get ready herself. Once back in the room, she only hesitates for a moment before she slips under the covers on the opposite side to Maggie. It’s not like she has much other choice of sleeping arrangements and Maggie is right, they’ve shared a bed before, there’s nothing wrong with two friends sharing a bed.

Alex forces herself relax, the smell of Maggie’s shampoo hitting her senses as she burrows deeper into the covers. She can hear quiet breathing across the bed, can almost feel the warmth emanating from the small body beside her.

She’d give anything to be able to cross that small distance between them, to wrap her body around Maggie’s and never let go.

But she can’t, so instead she closes her eyes and just hopes sleep will take her soon so she can stop thinking about just how deep she’s in with her feelings for Maggie.

* * *

Kara looks entirely beautiful, waiting for Lena to walk down the aisle. Alex can almost feel her excited energy, Kara looking about ready to run down the aisle to find Lena if the wedding doesn’t start soon. When Kara’s face completely softens just as the music starts, that’s when she knows Lena has appeared. A look down the aisle confirms it, Lena also looking stunning as she slowly walks down the aisle, her arm tucked through Winn’s, who is also her best man.

And Alex knows she should be watching them, knows her eyes should be on her sister and her almost sister-in-law as they both try not to cry, but she can’t help but glance out into the small crowd, her eyes easily finding Maggie like they already have so many times since she’s been standing up here.

Maggie looks absolutely gorgeous in her dress, her hair loose, hanging around her shoulders, and it’s not like she hasn’t seen her already today, she’d helped her pick out a dress, they’d gotten ready together earlier, but she looks incredible and Alex is having a hard time keeping her eyes off her.

Maggie’s eyes meet hers, brown and affectionate as she smiles. Alex’s cheeks heat at being caught, even more so when Maggie nods her head towards Kara and Alex turns to find Lena’s made her away down the aisle, hand in Kara’s as they turn to face J’onn, who’s their celebrant today. 

(Alex had been there when Kara had asked J’onn if he’d officiate her wedding, J’onn had looked close to tears as he’d said yes).

Speaking of tears, Alex has some of her own in her eyes as she watches Kara and Lena say their vows, as she watches them share their first kiss as a married couple.

“You’re my wife,” she hears Kara laugh before she kisses Lena again and Alex’s heart feels full. She’s so happy they found each other.

Alex’s eyes find Maggie again as Kara and Lena walk back down the aisle together. An image flashes through her mind, one she shouldn’t entertain because it’ll only hurt more when it doesn’t come true, but she lets the thought sit in her mind for a moment, on where it’s not Kara and Lena walking down the aisle together, but her and Maggie instead.

* * *

Maggie finds her by the food table, as she watches Kara and Lena share their first dance together. Their foreheads are pressed together as they sway, Alex smiling as she watches them.

“Here.”

Alex frowns when she looks down and sees Maggie holding out a tissue towards her. “What’s that for?”

“In case you start crying again.”

“Pfft, I wasn’t crying, I just had something in my eye.”

Maggie’s teasing smile turns softer around the edges. “Don’t worry, Danvers, your secret is safe with me.”

* * *

Despite Alex’s protests, Kara manages to tug her onto the dance floor, Alex only gives in because it’s Kara’s special day and your little sister only gets married once.

Alex is well aware that lots of eyes are on them as they dance, starting slow as they just sway together.

“I wish Jeremiah was here,” Kara says quietly between them.

Alex pulls Kara closer. “Me too, he would’ve been so happy.”

Kara presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Alex smiles. “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

The music changes, the beat picking up. Kara’s arms slip from around her until they’re holding hands, moving in time with the music. It’s fun and they probably look a little silly but Kara is happy and that’s all that matters.

More people fill the dancefloor but Alex can see Maggie talking to Lois. Clark had to rush off, handling any emergencies for the day but he should be back soon, at least he got to see the ceremony.

“Maggie!” Kara calls, startling Alex as her sister releases her to call across the room. “Can you come here?”

“ _Kara!_ ” Alex hisses but she knows it’s no use as she sees Maggie already making their way towards them. 

“What?” Kara frowns at her, Alex too late realising she should be happy to dance with her girlfriend.

“Nothing,” Alex lies, putting on a fake smile as Maggie reaches them.

“Would you mind cutting in?” Kara asks Maggie. “I need to go see my lovely wife but I don’t want to leave Alex dancing alone.”

“Of course, Little Danvers. Or is it Little Danvers-Luthor now?”

Kara absolutely beams as the name. “Thank you.” She darts off, leaving them alone.

Alex is about to say that they don’t have to dance, when Maggie holds out her arms. Alex isn’t one to pass up an opportunity like this as she steps closer to Maggie. She slips her arms around Maggie’s waist as Maggie’s go around her neck. They’re both wearing heals, so their height difference remains unchanged and Alex loves it.

“You’re so small,” Alex jokes, her eyes tilted down as they sway out of time to the music. Alex doesn’t really care.

“I’m not that much shorter than you,” Maggie replies, and it’s true, but she is smaller and that’s what matters.

“Which one of us is tall enough to reach the top shelf in my kitchen and which one of us needed help getting a bowl down the other day?”

“I can’t believe you’d be mean to your girlfriend like that? I thought you loved me?”

Alex laughs even as her heart picks up in her chest, already beating faster than usual thanks to their close proximity. “You wish, Sawyer.”

They move silently for a few minutes, Alex not really knowing what to say but thoroughly enjoying being pressed this close to Maggie. She can feel the warmth of her body as her hands rest around Maggie’s waist, can smell her perfume.

She wants nothing more than to press closer.

Her eyes dart down to pink lips, so soft and so close before she quickly looks away, worried Maggie will notice. Except Maggie’s eyes seem to be somewhere behind them.

“What are you looking at?” Alex asks, spinning them so she can get a look in the direction Maggie is looking too.

She finds Lois watching them.

“Lois doesn’t believe us.”

“What?”

“She said she didn’t think you had it in you to ask me out.”

Alex’s heart stops, they can’t have their secret found out so soon. “What did you say?”

“That you didn’t, that I was the one that asked you out.”

“What!”

“I mean,” Maggie grins. “It’s basically true.”

Alex is about to protest but Maggie is right. “I guess we never did get our story straight or discuss how we got together.”

“One, nothing about this is straight,” Maggie winks, nodding between the two of them. “And two, I told her I asked you out and that’s it.”

“Okay,” Alex nods. “So, how about we’ve been dating a couple of weeks and taking things slow?”

“Makes sense, since we only just told your mom. Where was our first date?”

“We went to that Italian place you like then out for ice cream afterwards,” Alex answers, too quickly because it’s something she’s thought about a lot before. She’s imagined over and over again, asking Maggie out, where their first date would be, how she’d press a good night kiss to Maggie’s lips after walking her to her door.

(And then sometimes in her imagination, Maggie would invite her in and Alex wouldn’t leave until the morning).

“Vegan?”

It’s takes a moment to pick up the threads of the conversation they’d been having and realises Maggie means the ice cream.

“Of course,” Alex smiles.

“Okay, now,” Maggie says. “Look at me adoringly so Lois doesn’t get suspicious.”

Alex rolls her eyes at Maggie’s teasing grin. Not one to lose in what suddenly feels like a game, Alex has a better idea. She leans forward, across the small space between them, pressing a lingering kiss to Maggie’s cheek. Her lips tingle from the contact, and Alex has to use a lot of self control not to lean forward and kiss her again.

Maggie looks surprised by the gesture, and Alex is worried she’s overstepped before a smile slips onto Maggie’s face, one that Alex would definitely call adoring.

Maggie is pretty good at this acting thing, and it’s doing things to Alex’s heart that will no doubt hurt later, but she’ll enjoy for now.

* * *

Alex needs a drink after their dance together, and it’s at the drinks table that Winn finds her.

“I can’t believe I had to find out through Eliza that you and Maggie are finally dating.”

Alex quickly glances around to make sure Maggie isn’t within earshot, she doesn’t want Maggie to hear the “ _finally_ ,” that’d be a little hard to explain.

Alex smiles. “We are.” As much as she loves Winn, he can’t lie to save himself so he’d be the worst person to tell the truth too, he’s even worse than Kara.

He smiles. “Good for you, you seem happy.”

She is, which is mostly because it’s Kara’s wedding, but it’s been fun spending time with Maggie, even if they would’ve been doing the same regardless of their dating status.

“I am,” she replies, the smile completely genuine. “And look at you, you clean up well.”

Winn grins, adjusting his tie. “Thanks.”

“Babe, I thought you were getting me a drink,” Maggie says, Alex visibly jumping under Maggie’s touch as an arm slides around her waist, a warm body pressed against her side.

“Sorry, Winn distracted me,” Alex replies, fighting to look calm on the outside even if her heart is trying to beat its way out of her chest.

_Maggie just called her ‘babe.’_

“Looking good, Schott,” Maggie grins.

“You too,” Winn smiles, looking between the two of them. “I was just saying to Alex, you two seem happy, it’s nice to see.”

Winn is so genuine, she can’t even be mad at him for it, even if she’s blushing.

Lucky for Alex, she doesn’t have to think of anything to say as there’s a call for everyone to take their seats as it’s time for speeches. Maggie’s hand slips from around her waist and settles warm in her hand.

Maggie is really selling this, and she’s going to have to thank her best friend later. She’s definitely going to have to stock up on vegan ice cream even though she doesn’t eat the stuff herself.

Alex lets herself be led the table, trying not to eye their joined hands, trying to pretend this is something they do every day, trying to pretend a simple touch like this doesn’t set her on fire.

She’s entirely disappointed when they take their seats and Maggie drops her hand.

But then she has bigger things to worry about because she has a speech to say and she’s fine talking in front of her team, directing agents, running the DEO, but speaking in front of a crowd like this is scary.

She’s lucky she’s written it down.

“You’ve got this,” Maggie whispers from beside her, reaching out to squeeze her arm. It’s comforting, knowing that Maggie is here if she needs her.

Alex starts her speech with a couple of stories about Kara when she was younger, which gets laughter from the audience and a groan from Kara. But then she moves onto talking about her sister and Lena and how lucky she was to gain a sister when she was younger, and how she’s gained another today.

By the end of her speech, Kara and Lena are teary-eyed again, so is Eliza, and so is Winn. Alex will neither confirm nor deny whether she has tears in her own eyes or whether the room is just dusty.

Maggie slides a tissue across the table as Alex sits back down. She takes it with a muttered, “shut up.”

Maggie takes her hand again after she’s wiped at her eyes, leans close across the table as Winn does his speech next. She wonders who’s watching them, wonders who Maggie is putting on a show for.

“That was good.”

Alex bites her lip. “You think?”

Maggie hums. “It was.” She leans closer. “Also, you’re a big softie,” she teases.

Alex rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t rise to the bait. She leans away to listen to the other speeches, but she does keep hold of Maggie’s hand the whole time.

* * *

All it takes is for someone to mutter the word “cake,” and Kara is across the backyard, ready to cut the cake with her new wife. Alex sees Lena roll her eyes but she crosses the backyard too to greet a grinning Kara with a kiss.

“How much do you want to bet that Kara’s going to smash cake against Lena’s face?” Maggie asks.

“Nothing,” Alex replies. “Because we both know she’s going to do it.”

Maggie laughs. “You’re right. And she’s probably just going to do it so she can lick frosting off of Lena’s face.”

Alex pulls a face. “Please don’t talk about my sister licking anyone.” Her sentence makes Maggie laugh even louder. 

“I’ll tell you one thing, that’s not going to happen at our wedding,” Maggie says, just as Kara and Lena smear cake over each other’s mouths.

 _Our wedding._ Alex can focus on how those words make her feel later.

And then Kara and Lena are kissing, Maggie was right.

“You won’t kiss me at our wedding?” Alex clutches her chest. “I’m hurt.”

“No, you won’t be smashing cake on my face even though I know you’ll want too. But I’m too fast, you’ll never catch me.”

It’s Alex turn to laugh, her competitive side coming out. “Is that so? I think it’d be the other way around. I’d get you with cake, but you wouldn’t be able to catch me.”

Maggie shrugs. “I guess we have to get married now to find out.”

“You know,” a voice from behind them says, causing both women to jump. They really should be more aware of their surroundings considering their jobs. “I was skeptical at the beginning but I’m sorry I doubted you two.”

Or maybe Maggie was aware that Lois was behind them, because now their current conversation makes more sense.

(She finds out later that Maggie also had no idea they weren’t alone).

“Maggie told me what you said,” Alex says, just as an arm slips around her waist again. Alex is never going to get used to that. “I can’t believe you doubted me, I totally would’ve asked Maggie out if she hadn’t asked me first.”

That’s definitely a lie, she’s had dozens of chances to say something to Maggie but she chickens out every time. 

“Sure Danvers, whatever you say,” Maggie says, squeezing her side.

Lois holds up her hands. “I’ll never doubt you again.”

“You better not, or else I have some stories about a young Lois Lane that Clark might find entertaining.”

“I’m pretty sure Clark knows most of them,” Lois counters. “But I’m sure I have a few about you that Maggie hasn’t heard.”

“Aannnd, we’re leaving,” Alex says, slipping out of Maggie’s embrace but taking her hand to lead them away, Lois’s laughter following them.

“Awww come on, I want to hear what she has to say.”

“We’re going to need a lot more alcohol if that’s ever going to happen.”

Maggie uses their joined hands to pull them in the opposite direction to where Alex had been. “To the drinks table!”

They don’t make it to the drinks table, Eliza intercepts them before they can make it. Which is a good thing only in regards to the fact that Alex doesn’t want to get drunk tonight, she wants to remember every moment with Maggie.

It’s bad because now they have to talk to her mother.

“I’ve been so busy, I haven’t seen you girls all day. We’re going to take some photos soon, down on the beach.”

“Probably should’ve done that before cutting the cake,” Maggie points out and Alex agrees, aren’t photos usually taken right after the ceremony?

Eliza glances over to where Lena is still now wiping cake off Kara’s face with a napkin. Eliza waves off the concern. “It’ll be fine.” She smiles at them both, and Alex is suddenly worried about what she might say next. “I’m so happy you two are together, this one,” she points to Alex, “hasn’t stopped going on about you since you two met,” Eliza says. Alex suddenly wants the ground to swallow her whole. “You make a cute couple.”

“Well,” Maggie says, glancing at her as she does. She really does have the ‘adoring look’ thing down. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her since we met so I guess we’re even.”

Warm brown eyes hold her gaze of a long moment and God, her dimples are even on full display. Maggie raises their joined hands, presses a kiss to the back of Alex’s hand in a move that almost has Alex melting into a puddle on the floor.

Alex almost forgets her mom is right there, almost forgets this is all for show, until Eliza speaks again.

“It’s just going to be the bridal party and immediate family for the photos, but you’re welcome too, Maggie,” Eliza says, reaching over and squeezing Maggie’s free hand. “You’re part of the family now too. Ten minutes, okay?”

Eliza doesn’t give them a chance to respond before she rushes off, to no doubt round up the other people needed for the photos.

“Umm…I know Eliza said I was welcome but since we aren’t-“

“No,” Alex cuts her off. “No matter what’s between us, you’re family too. Kara and Lena will say so too so there’s no point in arguing with me either.”

* * *

By the end of the day, Alex is even more exhausted than the previous night, most of the guests have left already, including Kara and Lena, who are off on their honeymoon already. The backyard is a mess, but that’s a problem for tomorrow morning because right now Alex is quite content, tucked against Maggie’s side, chatting with Lucy.

She could do without the teasing though, but even that is making her smile.

“Look at you, Agent Danvers, I never thought I’d see you like this,” Lucy teases, nodding her head at the way she’s nestled against Maggie.

“Shut it, Lane,” Alex grins, she’s pretty sure it’s the alcohol in Lucy talking anyway.

“You’re just jealous,” Maggie chimes in, sticking her tongue out at Lucy.

Lucy grins. “Maybe I am.”

Alex laughs as Lucy offers her another drink but Alex shakes her head.

“Come on,” James says, literally scooping Lucy against his side. “Let’s get you back to the hotel.”

“Fiiinnneee,” Lucy drawls, but she’s still grinning as she leaves, Winn going with them.

Alex shakes her head at Lois. “She’s your sister.”

Lois holds up her hands. “And I can control her about as well as you can control your sister.”

Alex laughs. “Touché.”

It’s just the three of them left now, Clark’s off handling another emergency.

“I think I’m going to call it a night too,” Lois says, standing. Alex is disappointed, though she’ll never admit it, not to Maggie or Lois, but that’s the last thing she wants to hear, because it means she’s going to have to move from her position tucked against Maggie. “Good night.”

“Night,“ Maggie and Alex repeat, watching as Lois heads inside until it’s just them left in the backyard. The sunny day has turned into a cloudless night, a blanket of stars now above them. It would be rather romantic, if not for the platonic nature of their relationship.

Alex tries not to let the disappointment show as Maggie pulls away from her. She’s a little bit less disappointed when Maggie extends her hand to her even though there’s no one around. Alex lets herself be led inside, upstairs, towards their room.

They pass Lois on the way.

“Keep it quiet you two, okay? I’m right next door,” Lois winks.

Alex’s face goes bright red at the implication in her words.

At least she’s not the only one blushing as she catches sight of Maggie’s face as they enter the guest room.

It’s not until they’re both standing in the room, that Alex realises that tonight is going to be different than the night before, because last night she went to bed once Maggie was already asleep but tonight they’re both going to be awake and that brings a whole other level of awkward to their friendship because today felt so much like a date that Alex sometime found herself forgetting that it wasn’t one.

“Look at that, we made it through the day, and we didn’t even need to use ‘bonsai’ once.”

“We did,” Alex smiles. “Thank you.”

“I am worried though.”

Alex frowns. “About what?”

“About your family. They all love me, they’re going to be so disappointed when they find out we’re not dating anymore.”

Alex is going to be the one who is the most disappointed by that fact. “I think they’ll survive.”

“I don’t know,” Maggie grins. “I think they’ll be heartbroken.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Just get ready for bed, you dork.”

“So I call you, ‘babe,’ but you call me ‘dork?’ That hurts, Danvers, that hurts.”

“Oh my God,” Alex laughs. “Go get ready for bed before I break up with you now.”

Maggie laughs but she at least does as she’s told, disappearing down the hallway to get dressed, which is good, because Alex needs a minute alone. This is no different than their normal teasing, their relationship has always been like this, easy banter, but the content has changed a little today, and it’s making it a little hard to keep things straight in her mind as she reminds herself again that this isn’t real, she’s not dating Maggie, they’re just friends.

Seeing Maggie all dressed up is one thing, but when Maggie returns in a shirt and sleep shorts, Alex has to force herself not to stare because she looks entirely too soft and Alex really would give anything to be able to wrap her in her arms, feel her body against hers.

She goes to get ready herself, before she does something she’ll regret.

Maggie is in bed by the time she returns, which is similar to last night, except tonight, Maggie is still awake, even if her smile says she’s leaning towards sleep now.

“Nice pyjama’s,” Maggie says, apparently still awake enough to tease.

“Shut up,” Alex laughs, steeling her nerves as she slips into the other side of the bed. She’s a badass DEO agent, she can handle one (or two) nights sleeping next to the love of her life.

“Thank you,” Alex repeats, once the room is plunged into darkness and she can focus more because she can’t see Maggie’s sleepy smile or soft brown eyes. “I had a good day, and mom didn’t bother me about my relationship status once.”

Alex feels fingers brush hers under the blankets, she can’t tell if it’s a mistake or not because Maggie pulls her hand away. “Anytime. Good night, Danvers.”

Alex smiles into the dark. “Night, Sawyer.”

* * *

Alex is incredibly warm when she wakes up, and she knows that’s not a good sign because she knows who she fell asleep next to, knows whose body she is currently wrapped around.

“Who’d have thought, Alex Danvers likes to cuddle.”

Alex startles, even more awake now as she pulls away and meets brown eyes on the pillow next to her. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Maggie’s arm holds her in place. “You’re nice and warm.”

“I…thank you?” Alex says, her tired brain still trying to process what’s happening.

Maggie laughs. “You’re welcome.”

If she were more awake, Alex would be embarrassed, but as it happens, she’s quite comfortable and rather tired and instead of fighting it, she lets sleep claim her again.

* * *

The next time Alex wakes, she’s alone, which she’s disappointed by for a moment until the memories of being cuddled against Maggie come back to her and then she’s nothing but embarrassed. She presses her face into her pillow, lets it muffle her groan. That is not something platonic friends do.

Alex drags herself out of bed, she may as well at least find Maggie and apologise, get it over with so they can help clean up and head home, or else it could make for an awkward car trip if she’s made Maggie uncomfortable by getting too close.

She hears movement in the kitchen as she heads downstairs, but she stops short just outside the door when she hears her mom speak.

“I really am glad you two are together, you’ve always made Alex so happy, I’ve never seen her like this before, so in love.”

Alex cringes at the words, hopes Maggie doesn’t read too much into them.

It’s Maggie’s reply though, that has Alex’s heart beating in her chest. She has to remind herself that it’s all just for show, that it means nothing.

“She makes me happy too.”

Alex takes a steadying breath before she enters the kitchen, hopes neither of them know she was eavesdropping.

“Morning, dear,” her mom smiles. “Coffee?”

“Morning, please,” Alex responds before she makes her way over to the free seat next to Maggie’s at the kitchen table.

“Morning,” Maggie greets her, and then she’s totally surprised when Maggie leans over and presses a kiss to her cheek. Alex’s breath catches in her throat at the soft feel of lips against her skin, totally unexpected in the light of the morning.

“Ah…morning,” Alex manages to get out, her mind caught on lips that she very much wants to kiss her again, preferably on the mouth this time.

“Bonsai?” Maggie asks, quiet, just between them. There’s a crinkle between her eyes, worry, and Alex doesn’t like that she’s causing it, that she’s the one that put them in this situation in the first place.

“No,” Alex shakes her head, smiles. Maggie really does make her so happy. “I’m good.”

Brown eyes analyse her for a moment, looking for any signs of lies but they must find none before Maggie smiles too. “Good, because I was thinking, before everyone turns up to help clean up, how would you feel about a walk on the beach?”

“I…” Alex glances at her mom.

“Go ahead, dear, I have things covered here. No one else will be here for the next hour or so anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks, hoping her mom will say yes because a walk along the beach with Maggie actually sounds really nice, and it adds a little extra to their lie, walking alone the beach is kind of romantic.

“Of course.”

Alex smiles as she turns back to Maggie. “I’d love to.”

* * *

Maggie’s hand is in hers when they leave the house, and God, Alex really isn’t ready for this to be over because nothing has ever felt as right as being with Maggie does.

It doesn’t take long though, their feet only just hitting sand, for Alex to realise that something is wrong with Maggie. She’s fidgeting, her hand has run through her hair three times already, a sure sign that she’s nervous about something.

“Hey?” Alex nudges her side, their joined hands still between them. “You okay?”

“I…” Maggie turns and smiles at her. “I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Alex eyes her for a moment, but if Maggie doesn’t want to talk, she won’t push, so she drops it, Maggie will talk if and when she’s ready.

Maggie runs her hand through her hair for a fourth time not five minutes later, and it’s when Alex hears the long breath Maggie lets out, she knows Maggie is preparing herself to talk.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to be my fake date to the wedding.”

That stops Alex in her tracks, literally, their joined hands causing Maggie to stop too. Whatever she’d expected Maggie to say, it wasn’t that.

“That came out wrong.”

“Sorry,” Alex swallows. “Have I made you uncomfortable? I thought we had bonsai for-“

“No, wait, please, can I explain? Before you jump to the wrong conclusion in your head because I’m not saying this right.”

There’s not a lot that Maggie’s sentence can mean, Alex’s chest tightening with the thought that she’s done something wrong, that she’s made Maggie uncomfortable, that she’s going to no longer want to be friends. But she stays quiet, because Maggie asked her to let her explain and they’re still holding hands and she just wants to know what she’s done so she can fix it because she can’t lose Maggie, she just can’t.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to be my fake date to the wedding,” Maggie starts, or at least Alex hopes that’s just the start, because her mind is jumping to one conclusion and it’s not a good one. “I should have asked you to be my real date instead. I almost did, but I panicked, because you’re so important to me and I don’t want to lose you. But this weekend has been painful, knowing it’s not real, and it’s going to be even worse going back home and not being able to be close to you again, not being able to hold your hand or kiss you like I’ve wanted to all weekend.”

Alex thinks her mind may have stopped working around the time that Maggie said “real date” because nothing after that makes sense. “What?”

“I’ve tried to stand back, let you explore your sexuality yourself, figure out who you are, and I’ve loved every moment I’ve gotten to spend with you as a friend, but I also know now I’ll regret it for the rest of my life if I don’t at least tell you how I feel.”

Alex can’t breathe, because it really sounds like… “How you feel?”

“I love you,” Maggie says, like it’s the simplest thing in the world, and maybe it is, maybe Alex has just been too blind to see that she’s not the only one who has feelings for her best friend. “You make me so happy and I’m done pretending I don’t want to be with you. I don’t know if you feel the same, but I want you to know that you’re it for me Alex Danvers, I’ve never felt like this about anyone before and I love you.”

Alex tangles her free hand in the collar of Maggie’s shirt, tugs her forward. She stops though, with her lips hovering above Maggie’s, so close, but she needs to check something first.

“Bonsai?”

“No,” Maggie says, the word brushing against her lips and then Alex’s breath catches when said lips press against her own, Maggie’s mouth capturing hers in a kiss even better than the ones Alex’s has dreamt about.

Maggie drops her hand, but Alex isn’t going to complain as a hand cups her jaw. Alex melts in to the touch, into the feel of lips and hands and a firm body against her own.

She didn’t even know a kiss _could_ feel this good.

But then Maggie’s tongue slips into her mouth and then there’s absolutely nothing else on her mind except for Maggie and how she never wants this moment to end.

Except it has to, though Maggie doesn’t retreat far, their foreheads pressed together as Alex tries to catch her breath.

The proximity really isn’t helping.

“Does that mean you like me too?” Maggie asks into the space between them.

Alex pulls away, sees the smile on Maggie’s face. She already knows the answer.

Except Maggie is wrong.

“No,” Alex shakes her head. “It means I love you too.”

Maggie’s smiles gets bigger, and Alex darts forward to press a quick kiss to her lips, because now she can. She lingers, before she pulls away again.

“Can I ask you something?” Alex asks as Maggie drops her hand from Alex’s cheek, tangles their fingers back together as she pulls her back in the direction of her house.

“Of course,” Maggie replies.

“Will you have dinner with me tonight?”

Maggie stops walking again, turns to grin at Alex. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

In every scenario that Alex imagined asking Maggie out, none of them were like this. For starters, she’d thought she’d be more nervous, but she doesn’t feel nervous at all, just happy.

“Maybe.”

“If I say yes,” Maggie’s still smiling, her dimples are making it very hard for Alex not to just kiss her again. “Will you take me out for Italian and will we have ice cream after?”

Alex bites her lip as she remembers the fake date she’d made up, one she’s thought about way too much. “I don’t know,” Alex shrugs, trying to hide her smile though she knows she’s failing, she really is too happy right now. “You’ll have to say yes to find out.”

“If you get to plan the first date, then I get to plan the second because I’m not going to lie, I’ve thought about asking you out so many times and I really want to put some of those plans into action.”

“Is that so?” Alex asks, eyebrow quirked, even as her heart beats faster in her chest. She really can’t believe that all this time, Maggie has liked her too. “I guess that’s a fair deal, and a pretty good one too, because it means we’ll have at least two dates.”

“If I have anything to say about it, we’re going to have a lot more than that,” Maggie says, her tone says they’re not joking anymore. “Now come on, Danvers,” Maggie says, tugging on their joined hands again, leading them back to the house. “The sooner we get back and clean up, the sooner we can go home and you can take me on that date.”

Alex smiles, she can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
